1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device including a contact/separation cam that allows a developing roller to contact with and separate from a photoconductor drum, and a switching cam that switches on/off the transmission of a driving force to the developing roller.
2. Related Art
An image forming device including a contact/separation cam capable of moving a developing roller in a rectilinear direction to contact with and separate from a photoconductor drum and a stepping motor for driving the contact/separation cam is known.
In such an image forming device, the motor for driving the photoconductor drum and the motor for driving the developing roller are separately provided, and there is a problem in that adding a motor increases the number of motors, increasing the cost.